


The Gift

by thetroll



Series: A Collection of Drabbles [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Modern Era, Pandemics, Post-Canon, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroll/pseuds/thetroll
Summary: It's that magical time of year and this year, Kagome has convinced everyone to do a Secret Santa. After all, it's been a hellish year and everyone's been quarantining to protect their human and hanyo relatives, and, well, it's time to have a safe family gathering.Of course, Kagome might have decided against it if she'd known who had drawn Sesshomaru's name...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha/Original Character, Jinenji/Rin (InuYasha), Shippou/Souten (InuYasha)
Series: A Collection of Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673245
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drosselmeyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/gifts).



> PFFFFFF heck you, Dross. This was TOTALLY your doing. Pfffff.

Kagome sighed happily, sipping her cocoa as her family gathered together outside in Sesshomaru's elaborate garden. Everyone was careful to remain six feet apart outside of their immediate families, but still, after the hell that 2020 had been, she was glad to see everyone together. 

Shippo and Souten sat to her right, surrounded by their grown children and grandchildren. To her left sat Jinenji and his great-grandchildren and their families; his children and most of his grandchildren had already passed on after five hundred years or so, as had his wife, Rin, though Jinenji continued to honor her by bringing her favorite flowers to the gathering.

In between them was InuYasha, his wife Noriko, and his two sons and three grandchildren. It was his second marriage, but they'd been married for over four hundred years now and Noriko, a hanyo herself, had been a much better fit than his first wife had been. Only one of his sons had married and had children—his younger son seemed happy to live as a bachelor, much to Noriko's own amusement. InuYasha, on the other hand, seemed determined to "settle down" his son, though considering Hiroji was just like his father, Kagome rather doubted that was going to happen any time soon.

And of course, Kagome herself sat with her own children and grandchildren and her own mate, Sesshomaru, would be joining them in a moment once he picked up Kagome's mother, grandfather, and Sota.

"So," Kagome clapped her hands together. "I think we should start with something we're each grateful for." She beamed at her large family, both blood and not, and then narrowed her eyes when she saw InuYasha open his mouth. "And if any one of us _dares_ to say something foolish, I'll put you on dish duty."

InuYasha promptly closed his mouth. He might have aged to appear in his late fifties or early sixties, but he still hadn't bothered to fully domesticate himself and dishes in particular continued to be his least favorite activity. 

"I'll start," she said to set the tone. "I'm grateful all of us were able to meet and are alive and well."

She looked to her eldest, grateful he took her signal and spoke up in turn and from there, they round-robbined what they were grateful for, circling to her right around to her left.

After Jinenji had spoken up to say that he was grateful for his mate and the family she'd given him, finishing the circle, she heard a familiar voice rumble, "I am grateful to my wife for safely arranging this gathering."

Kagome turned and beamed at Sesshomaru, melting a little at his words, even as she heard InuYasha's snort of disgust.

"Hello, Kagome," her mother greeted, smiling as Sesshomaru helped her and then Ji-chan into chairs to Kagome's right.

Kagome grinned. "Hello, Kaa-san. Now that everyone is here, I think it's time for Secret Santa to begin!"

The secret presents had all been piled into the center where everyone could reach them without breaking the social distancing rules.

"Who will be first?" she continued, grinning as she looked around. She was about to suggest Jinenji, since he'd been the last to speak, but InuYasha beat her to it.

"I vote Sesshomaru goes first." There was an odd grin on his face that immediately had Kagome suspicious. Just because the two brothers had reconciled didn't mean that InuYasha wasn't above riling his brother whenever he had the opportunity.

But everyone else agreed—Sesshomaru, after all, had been the one to host the gathering and offer refreshments so it seemed fitting to let the host go first. Kagome could find no fault with that so she nodded.

"Go ahead and find your gift," she said with a reassuring smile at her mate.

He raised his brow but did as she bade, hunting through the large pile for a moment before finally finding a small wrapped package that was wrapped in red and silver wrapping paper.

Sesshomaru had an odd look as he brought it back and when he got closer, she saw why.

Someone had wrapped the gift in Clifford the big red dog Christmas wrapping paper.

Kagome had to press her lips together to keep from laughing, chanting to herself, _I can't laugh, I can't laugh._

He settled down in his chair next to her and opened the gift carefully, mindful of his claws with an elegance she could only admire. He pulled back the paper and then folded it neatly and set it aside before turning to the small box. He diligently opened it and then froze.

Sesshomaru immediately looked up, glowering at InuYasha, who promptly began to howl with laughter.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. "InuYasha was his Secret Santa?" But what could InuYasha have given his half-brother?

She looked over her mate's shoulder and then had to cover her mouth. _Don't laugh._

There, in the box, sat a Christmas tree ornament of a dog pooping out the year '2020.'

The dog was large and a silvery white and could only have managed to represent one person: Sesshomaru himself. It _had_ to be custom made and for a moment, Kagome wondered who would have taken such an usual custom order. 

"What do you think?" InuYasha asked, grinning and looking quite pleased with himself.

Sesshomaru, however, looked both amused and annoyed. "Perhaps I should give you a gift of my own," he mused, his claws flashing green.

"Keh. You've slowed down in your old age, bastard. You can't catch shit." InuYasha puffed out his chest.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

The gauntlet was thrown.

It only took a moment for InuYasha to begin running, Sesshomaru immediately on his heels.

"Don't worry, Kaa-san," her youngest daughter said, patting her hand. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

 _Well_ , Kagome thought to herself, _at least they're having fun._

But next year, she was going to have to find another way to do the Secret Santa gift exchange.


End file.
